School Trip
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Camp Rock is Mitchie's safe place but what happens when her year comes for the summer?


**School Trip**

**Chapter 1**

"Aah! Caitlyn!" squealed Mitchie.  
"Oh! Mitchie!" shouted Caitlyn.  
Connie smiled and sighed as Mitchie ran off to meet Caitlyn.  
"Hi! Aah!" exclaimed Caitlyn.  
"Caitlyn!" shouted Mitchie.  
"How are you?" asked Caitlyn.  
"I'm great," answered Mitchie  
"Let me take this for you," smiled Caitlyn, grabbing Mitchie's guitar.  
"Thank you," smiled Mitchie, as they walked up Cabin Vibe steps.  
"I was so afraid that we weren't gonna get here in time, but doesn't look like many are here." Noted Mitchie.  
"Well, you know what this means. Since we're the first ones here we totally get our choice of-" grinned Caitlyn, as she opened the door to Cabin Vibe. "Bunk." The entered to see Tess, Peggy and Ella already there.  
Squeals and excited chatter filled the air.  
"I bet you sounded fantastic."  
"Yeah? Oh, my gosh." 

"Well, I guess no one cares about my life," said Tess.  
"What don't we know?" asked Caitlyn. "I mean, you update your status, like, every two seconds."  
"Fine," shrugged Tess.  
"So Mitchie, what's going on with you and Shane? Hm?" asked Tess.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," giggled Mitchie.

"Nothing," answered Caitlyn.

"Actually we're dating. But we haven't really seen that much of each other so I'm not sure you can call it a relationship. It's more like a online cyber flirtation," sighed Mitchie. "I just think if we spend no time together nothing can ever happen."

Everyone goes to unpack.

"So did anyone hear about that big school trip that is joining us?" asked Tess.

Everyone shut their head bar Mitchie.

"Mitchie?" asked Caitlyn.

"It's my school," she sighed.

"That's a problem?" asked Tess.  
"There's this girl Kiera and she makes my live a living hell," said Mitchie. "I just this is my place I just wish I didn't have to spend my special place with them. There totally going to ruin it."

"Hey we're all here for you," smiled Caitlyn.

"Where is everybody?" asked Caitlyn, as she looked out the window.  
"I know, right? There's, like barely anybody out there," answered Mitchie.  
"I sure hope you've got something we can do at opening jam," said Peggy. "Because if not, I've got nothing."  
"Kind of, maybe, sort of. I don't know. I- It's not finished. It's nothing special," said Mitchie.  
"Come on, sing," encouraged everyone. 

"Last year's old news  
I'm breakin' out  
My six-string  
And playin' from my heart" sang Mitchie.

"That is amazing," said Peggy.  
"I love it," said Caitlyn.  
"Really?" asked Mitchie. "Thank you."  
"That's all I got so far. I have a lot of lyrics, but the music's not really worked out yet," said Mitchie.  
"Maybe we could just sing the first part over and over again," suggested Ella. 

An acoustic guitar starts playing outside.  
"That's it!" grinned Mitchie.  
"Really?" asked Ella. "Nobody ever agrees with me." 

They all laugh and head outside to find Barron and Sander on their steps and the soft music with them.

"Barron! Sander!" greeted Mitchie.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Hey."  
"Hi, how you doing?"  
"Play it again?" asked Mitchie.  
"For you, Mitchie? Anything," smiled Sander. "Let's rock."

From a cabin nearby a group of girls looked out of the window.

"What's the loser doing here?" asked Keira, from the cabin across from Mitchie's.

The soft music started again. 

**The bits in unbold are Mitchie.**

"Oh  
Oh  
Last year's old news  
I'm breakin' out  
My six-string  
And playin' from my heart  
It's not déjà vu  
'Cause it's another summer  
That's how  
This chapter starts  
(playing upbeat music)  
I'm gonna run so fast  
Till I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise  
We never did before"

**ALL:  
It's a brand-new day  
Don't you see me?  
Changing all my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you  
That I got the spirit  
It's a brand-new day  
And I'm feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good  
**

"So drama-free  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything  
I'm gonna dance  
Until my feet can't move  
Come along  
Get in the groove  
Let's shine so bright  
More than we did before"

**ALL:  
It's a brand-new day  
Don't you see me?  
Changing all my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you  
That I got the spirit  
It's a brand-new day  
And I'm feelin' good**

**ALL:  
What you gonna do?  
What you gonna do?  
**I'm gonna laugh  
Through the summer with you

**ALL:  
Who you gonna be?  
Who you gonna be?  
**You'll just have to  
Watch me carefully

**ALL:  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
**Anywhere my heart  
Wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing  
I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna write  
I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my hand  
In everything

ALL:  
**'Cause it's a brand-new day  
Don't you see me?  
Changing all my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you  
That I got the spirit  
It's a brand-new day  
**

**It's a brand-new day**  
It's a brand-new day  
**It's a brand-new day  
Changing all my ways**  
I'm changing all my ways  
**This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
**Gonna hear it  
**That I got the spirit**  
Got the spirit  
**It's a brand-new day  
It's a brand-new day  
It's a brand-new day**  
And I'm feelin' good  
Feelin' good  
And I'm feelin' good

"Alright Mitchie Torres returning rocker. Yeah," said Brown, as he leaped on stage and too the mic from Mitchie.

"Welcome to the heart and soul of rock and roll. Whether you're slick and  
happening or dark and jamming, Camp Rock is the place to be, yeah?" shouted Brown.  
"All right!"  
"Now, I'm sure you've noticed that there aren't quite as many of you as in years past. But not to worry," started Brown. 

A truck horn beeped.

"Arr!" screamed Mitchie, her face lighting up and she ran down the steps. "Shane!

"Sorry she does that," apologized Connie.

"Rockers, my nephew and Camp Rock alum, better known to the world as Connect Three!" shouted Brown.

"Hi," shouted Shane, before he stepped forward and fell of the wagon.

Girls pushed to get forward especially Keira. But Mitchie was ahead of them all.

"Shane are you alright?" asked Mitchie, as she reached his side.

"Yeah I'm fine," answered Shane.

"Surprise," he smiled, before hugging her.

"What does he see in her?" asked Kiera.

"Alright! There going to be with us for the entire summer," announced Brown.  
"The whole summer?" asked Mitchie.

"Absolutely," gushed Shane.

"Reason being there miss their uncle," said Brown. "But I don't think that's the entire story." He continued looking back towards Shane and Mitchie.

Everyone oohed and turned to look and Mitchie blushed and turned her head into Shane's chest.

"People are staring," whispered Jason.

"Hey guys. I'm Shane this is Jason and Nate please just treat us like normal campers it won't be to hard," said Shane.

With that everyone turned back to Brown, except Keira who glared at Mitchie.

"Oh Shane," whispered Mitchie.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Half my year well most of my year is here on a big school holiday thing," answered Mitchie.

"Is that girl here?" asked Shane.

"Do you see the girl over there in the pink top that is glaring at me?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah," answered Shane.

"That's her," said Mitchie.

"Well we're all here for you," smiled Shane.

They tuned back into the conversation on stage.

"Camp Rock's been invited to an opening night bonfire," said someone.

"This is not a good idea," announced Brown.

Mitchie and Shane wandered over to him.

"Why do you think that Uncle Brown?" asked Shane.

"It's set up for what I'm not sure but with Axel Turner it is never good news," answered Brown.

"Well everyone wants to go. So maybe we should just keep on our guard," answered Mitchie. "If anything looks bad we leave."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
